And it was Legendary
by Spencer Salvawhore
Summary: An alternate ending to the HIMYM finale. After everything that they went through, it was only inevitable that Barney and Robin would find their way back to each other, come what may.


**A/N: In my head, this is the full length of the scene that had happened in the finale of HIMYM. I am still seething with the rage. How dare they toy with us all and betray us? This is my first time writing Barney and Robin - I am used to writing Spencer and Toby for PLL only - so I hope it has come out alright. I try to rope in certain nuances, but pardon me if it feels off.**

**To me, this is how the show should have ended! I have changed a few things about the scene, like instead of coming home with dogs, she's actually simply writing from a trip abroad. So. And no offence to Mosbatsky shippers, I love Ted, just not with Robin. :)**

* * *

**And it was Legendary**

"_I can't shake the feeling that we belong together."_

"_In sixty years, that's going to be us right?" "**Yeah.**"_

_"This woman has a hold on my heart that I could not break if I wanted to."_

If there was one thing she hated, it was having to enter her house in complete darkness. Cursing out loud, she felt around the wall, desperate to turn on the lights and return to normalcy.

"Got ya, sucker!" she exclaimed smugly, as lights flooded into the room.

"I love it when you swear. So hot on a woman!"

She looked up to see him standing there, a wide grin on his face. Dropping her suitcase behind she ran to him, her own lips curving up into a smile. "Barney? When did you –"

He pressed his lips against hers, swallowing her words. It was like electricity coursing through her. Looping her hands around his neck she leaned into him, loving the familiar feeling of their bodies pressed. When they parted for air she let out a low sigh, the annoyance ebbing away from her.

"Surprise!" he remarked, before capturing her lips in his again, and she felt herself smiling into his mouth.

_I love you_, she wanted to tell him, _I always have_. Despite all the fights and break ups and troubles they had gone through, that hadn't changed. No matter how many times they had to walk away, ultimately, they were here, in this place, years later, still so much in love.

They lay on the sofa later, their naked bodies tangled together. "Where's Ellie?" Even though the ten year old wasn't hers, Robin still loved her like her own.

"At Marshall's and Lily's," he said promptly. "They think I am a member of a top secret magic practice society!"

Robin laughed. "Secret magic society? I am sure this isn't half as exciting as that."

"Nah nah," he corrected her. "Being with you is way more _awesome_!"

He reached out for a high five, which she gladly returned. "Yeah," she murmured, leaning into his chest, her heart glad.

It hadn't been an easy road for them. After their divorce, Robin had spent a long time questioning her life and her choices. It hadn't taken her long to drift away from her friends, the thought of seeing Barney everyday but not _seeing_ him, hurting her physically. Loneliness had become her sole companion, and she had dived neck deep into her work.

When Ellie was born, it had pushed her further into her shell. The thought of some other woman giving him what she couldn't, was all the more heartbreaking for her. Barney had always maintained that he loved _her_ and it didn't matter whether she could give him kids or not, but still, the whole thing had left her feeling inadequate, adding to her already existing insecurities.

The transformation that taken over her former husband at the birth of his daughter was something else altogether. From Lily's regular emails, she could deduce that he was the perfect father to Ellie. The photos of the little girl and him always warmed her heart, despite how hollow she used to feel inside. Her heart used to ache, desperately wanting to be in the pictures with them. A happy family, a _wholesome_ family.

Every year on Ellie's birthday she used to send her greeting cards, all signed anonymously. It helped that she was constantly traveling, thus making it a little too difficult for Barney and the rest to track her down.

Then came her fifth birthday. An assignment had brought her back to New York, and after much coaxing from Lily, she had agreed to attend Ellie's fifth birthday party. It had been a grand affair, and that day, her heart ached a little less. She had stayed back after everyone had left, not wanting to leave the comfort that the day had offered.

After he had told her that he always knew that it was her who was sending those cards, the two ended up talking, the natural camradiere taking over. It had felt so _natural_, so _good_, that she had almost forgotten about all that had happened between them. It was only when Barney had blurted out that he loved her, that she had put her walls back up.

"_I need to go," she said, getting up from the couch. It had been a huge mistake, letting down her barriers and living in the moment. She had become good at keeping her emotions in check, and now it felt as though she had ruined years of practice._

"_Robin please," he pleaded, following. "Just hear me out."_

"_We tried this twice and we failed – again," she added. "Why do you want to go back down that route again?"_

"_Because I am still in love with you," he replied promptly, echoing his own words from when they had last had this conversation. "And you're still in love with me."_

_Despite not having seen each other for years, it surprised her how well he still knew her. Of course she was still in love with him. Every girl has one boy she'd never get over fully, and so did she. Barney was that one guy for her, he always had been. By locking her heart away, that fact hadn't changed. She didn't even see the point in arguing this fact._

"_We failed **twice**_**, **_ Barney," she reminded him. "What is the guarantee that we won't fail a third time?"_

"_It's not like the first two times," he said. "We will take it slow, Robin. Really slow. Slower than slow. We'll move at snail's pace. You work around the world, I'll be down here with Ellie, sometimes traveling to meet you, while the other times you come back here. We'll make our lives an adventure, Robin, just the three of us. I promise, we will take it so super freaking slow that even normal slow would feel fast."_

_She let out a chuckle. His words were getting to her. She wanted this. The life that he was proposing, it sounded so wonderful, and after shutting her heart away from him for so many years, she didn't think she had it in her to do it anymore._

"_Slow," she said softly. "Only slow."_

"_Super freaking slow," he corrected, a smile forming on his lips._

"_Do you really think it will work this time around?" she asked, desperate to believe that it would. It had to. _

"_We'll make it work," he promised. "It will be legend – wait for it –"_

"_dary," she completed, smiling._

"_Legendary," he said, leaning into kiss her forehead. "I love you, Robin Scherbatsky. Always have, always will."_

"_And I love you," she said, leaning into the comfort of his chest, taking in all the love that she had denied herself for the past eight years._

Just like he had said, they had taken it slow. Super freaking slow, to be exact. Over five years, they built their relationship back up, taking baby steps. The constant traveling and distance had made it hard, but at the end of the day, it had worked. They had fought with every breath they had to make their relationship work, refusing to give up on each other.

And how glad she was that it did. Life hadn't gone back to normal for her, but with him by her side, she knew that it would, eventually.

"What's that noise?" He asked, bringing her back to the moment. "Sounds like a whale belching."

She concentrated and listened, the strangled noise of a horn filling her ears. Barney's face was scrunched up in disgust, and she burst out laughing. "That, I believe is for me."

Pulling on his shirt, she went up to the window, finally ready to let someone else know of their relationship. An amused smile played on her lips on seeing Ted stand below on the pavement, the blue French horn in his hand and a hopeful expression on his face. Twenty five years ago her heart had raced at the sight, but right now, she felt nothing...well except for amusement. At her darkest times she had pined for him, but whenever she felt alright, any sense of romantic affection she had for him disappeared.

A large part of her had always felt guilty for not being able to love Ted the way he obviously loved her, but now that was all replaced by a sense of acceptance.

"What is that noise?" Barney repeated, from behind her. "Oh. Hey Ted!"

Realization struck Ted, and his expression changed to that of absolute mortification. He waved at them awkwardly and turned around, slowly walking away.

Robin laughed, and then turned around and kissed Barney. "I love you, Barney Stinson."

"I love you too," he said, pulling her into his arms, leading her inside.

Robin didn't feel guilty anymore. She loved Barney...always had, always will. None of Ted's grand gestures meant anything to her – romantically, as a friend she appreciated it – but every little thing Barney did made a difference to her. He was the love of her life, the man who had loved her knowing exactly who she was. He not only encouraged her to follow her dreams, but also kept her grounded. They weren't perfect people, but together, they had found something perfect.

_And it was legendary._

* * *

A/N: I know it was a rather...abrupt ending, but this is my alternate ending to the scene in the show. MY ENDING. This is how it ended, peeps, that's all I'm going to believe. I hope you all liked it. Please review!

N.


End file.
